pwcomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Ace Attorney Investigations: Neo Nossida
' ' Ace Attorney Investigations: Neo Nossida is a sprite comic loosely based off Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth. It has been publicly released on January 25th, 2010. Story This revolves around a defense attorney named Neo Nossida, the first defense attorney to be able to investigate around crime scenes. It is set in the year 2020. Neo can use the facts to create reproductions of the crime, he can use cross-examinations out of court, being similar to Miles Edgeworth, his mentor. Plot The following cases have been announced. In Rider's Turnabout, a car crash has happened, and John Doe dies while Adrian Andrews escapes. She is then arrested on charges of murder. Neo then protects her. Date of trial: March 16, 2020. In Turnabout of the School, consecutive thefts have been appearing all over the city. Neo then takes the case, but after he takes it, a murder has happened at the local high school. Date: April 2, 2020. In Borginian Turnabout, a Borginian was killed. Date: May 9, 2020. In Turnabout Revival, it shows Neo's first case in Europe. It is set in 2018. In Turnabout of the Damned, it is set in 2023. Neo has already prosecuted for 5 years and has surpassed the needed level of success. However, Neo this time is charged with murder. Major Characters Miles Edgeworth - A prosecutor who seeks out the truth. Neo's mentor. Neo Nossida - A fresh defense attorney from Europe. Hates criminals. Detective Dick Gumshoe - A detective at the local homicide division who generally works under Edgeworth. Franziska von Karma - A prosecutor. Edgeworth's adoptive sister. Tuket Suji - A student at Sutsea High School, aiming to be a lawyer. Minor Characters *Rider's Turnabout Adrian Andrews - The defendant in the first case, the calm president of LTDS. John Doe - The victim in the first case, but unidentified- suggested to be owner of Lordly Tailor Co. Reisenne Bumme - Witness to the murder of John Doe. *Turnabout of the School Reproba Verum - The witness of the theft of the Holonian Crystal. Mask DeMasque - A very well-known thief, stole the Holonian Crystal. Anton Ukureinu - A student at Sutsea High School, aiming to be a programmist. Knows everything about the Holonian Crystal. *Borginian Turnabout Romeine LeTouse - A Borginian Interpol agent, aiming to find smuggled cocoons. Foyenn Grasse - A Borginian Interpol agent, dead partner of Romeine. Shelly deKiller - Professional assassin, third in his generation Ivan Rurikov - A man who witnessed the shooting of Foyenn Grasse. *Turnabout Revival Kristoph (Kirihito) Gavin - Neo's temporary mentor. *Turnabout of the Damned Maggey Byrde - A security guard at the prosecutor's office. Has terrible luck. Music Over the text bar, the strip says the music that is meant to be playing at the time. It features music from GS1-4 and GK. However, the intro and the first scene are incomplete as they were created after the music feature was added. This, however, has stopped as of Part 7. Trivia Neo's laptop features "Heart's Soul"'s background edited to be Windows XP Classic. It shows the MASON system occasionally and always has Court-Records on the bottom of the monitor opened with Google Chrome. Neo was originally meant to be Kristoph Gavin's understudy instead of Miles Edgeworth's, but due to complications (and because Neo couldn't have been investigating), it was changed. Heldbacks Akbey Hicks has temporarily slowed down on his project as he now distributes demos, events, and plays Sims 3 and AAI more than use his computer for work. However, after February 17th, the comic went back to full force. That and Akbey Hicks was looking for a thing called Franny's Whip Lash Smash, known as the whip on the black screen. Akbey Hicks was officially banned off of Court-Records. If anyone needs me, I'll be at the Otaku instead, posting all updates from there now on.